The present invention relates to a cushion device for use with an office chair to support a person's back while seated in the office chair.
Most chairs, especially office chairs, are designed to accommodate a person of average size and build in present use. Thus, many people find even a well designed chair uncomfortable and tired when the person sits in the chair all day, such as in an office. The problem is especially acute with secretaries, computer terminal operators and those that have chronic back problems, because the chair provided with a back support cushion cannot adequately support the person's back.
Thus, a need exists for a novel back support cushion device for a chair to mitigate and/or obviate the above, disadvantages.